


Inconveniente compasión

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Epiphanies, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Mess, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Hannibal ya tiene diseñado el plan. Es un camino magnífico que ha sido forjado tanto por las circunstancias como por sus acciones: la caída de Will Graham escrita desde aquel primer momento en la oficina de Jack Crawford.¿Cómo podría ser tan ideal el que estuviera desarrollando una enfermedad que le quema ese brillante cerebro? La oportunidad de ver el impacto en su maravillosa mente, en su empatía, mientras riega el sendero para convertirlo en culpable.--Fic en S1, cuando Will ya está a full con sus peores síntomas de encefalitis. Hannibal recibe una llamada anunciando que su paciente favorito ha tenido un accidente manejando, causado, precisamente, por la enfermedad que le oculta. Así, es tiempo de decisiones y un profundo nuevo entendimiento de sí mismo.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	Inconveniente compasión

Hannibal ya tiene diseñado el plan. Es un camino magnífico que ha sido forjado tanto por las circunstancias como por sus acciones: la caída de Will Graham escrita desde aquel primer momento en la oficina de Jack Crawford.

¿Cómo podría ser tan ideal el que estuviera desarrollando una enfermedad que le quema ese brillante cerebro? La oportunidad de ver el impacto en su maravillosa mente, en su empatía, mientras riega el sendero para convertirlo en culpable.

Es perfecto; en tan solo unos pasos, en tan solo unas conversaciones ha moldeado el futuro de Will, ha perfeccionado su propia obra al inmiscuirse de manera tan sutil en esa vida y en la investigación. 

Y se le ha concedido el placer de ver detrás de la apatía, de ver el movimiento de sus facciones al concentrarse, imaginar cómo se produce la sinapsis y el nacimiento de las poéticas ideas que plantea Will. Una personalidad tan exquisita, llena de contradicciones.

El plan está diseñado, los dados han caído a la perfección.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en una de sus manipulaciones, de sus eternos juegos, Hannibal siente el hambre de querer más.

No.

En realidad querría pensar en caminos diferentes. Le genera una emoción que no reconoce pensar en tener que enviar a Will a la cárcel: aquel final que encontró tan estético, encerrarlo en su peor pesadilla y jugar con su mente hasta quebrarla, hoy le parecen solo medidas necesarias para mantener sus propios secretos.

Entiende bien que la estadía penitencial de Will será relativa; ya no desea deshacerse por siempre de él o mantenerlo ahí para observarlo cual animal en un zoológico. No, supone que serán meros meses en los que aprovechará de aliviar este malestar que se levanta en su interior, descansar de los pensamientos respecto a Will.

Mientras, se afirma de la normalidad que es encontrar en él una llamativa figura, una posibilidad de amistad. Y es que se le hace adictivo el placer de ser conocido.

(Incluso, teme un poco que eso supere su necesidad de auto preservación, su intenso deseo de reconocimiento por la única persona capaz de verlo).

Lo que más le parece curioso, de estas emociones que desprende Will Graham, es la separación de su propia vanidad. Pues de Will no le interesa tan solo hundirlo y quebrantarlo, le interesa escuchar sus divagaciones, su seco humor. Le interesa verlo caminar sin sentido por su oficina, manos fuertes tocando sus posesiones, gestos torpes al momento de tratar de concretar sus pensamientos, su rostro tan expresivo al realizar un comentario.

Le interesa aquel mundo interior que esconden esos ojos azules tapados por miradas que buscan cada vez más encontrarse con las suyas. Le interesa dibujar sonrisas en una cara que pareciera haber olvidado cómo marcar el gesto.

Y sabe bien lo disonante que es este curioso apego, no lo llamara afecto. Esta necesidad de amistad e interés hacia Will al tiempo que encamina su futuro hacia la destrucción.

(Cómo no saberlo, cuando se queda mirando el reloj, esperando porque dé la hora de sus citas. Por cada cosa que ve que le recuerda a Will, que guarda pensando en mencionársela).

Pero con sinceridad, no ha pasado por su mente detener las maquinaciones que trabaja. Ni aún la desesperación de Will torturado por la pérdida de razón que cree estar sufriendo, ni sus violentas convulsiones y episodios le hacen dudar de su plan.

Ni sus lágrimas ni desazón le generan la suficiente compasión que podría quizás inspirarlo a parar.

Es lo que lo mantiene firme en sus acciones y conocimiento de sí mismo: que pese a su refulgente fascinación y conexión hacia Will Graham, nada es bastante como para cambiar su naturaleza. 

Hasta la llamada.

-

-

-

Solo la noche anterior tuvo a Will en su casa, cenando. Esa comodidad que se da en su compañía, conversando de estética y ética, de los problemas universitarios de alumnos e incluso de la comida que prepara para sus perros.

Hannibal hablando y escuchando, interés en Will y en sus palabras, interés y curiosidad en por qué le importa tanto, hipnotizado por esa mandíbula fuerte, por la boca que se mueve tan bien al pronunciar. Por el azul de su iris, tan claro y verdoso bajo la luz de su comedor; por esos rizos esparcidos por dedos largos, por la movilidad de las facciones llamativas.

Por el sonrojo causado por el buen vino y el calor de la noche. Por la cercanía de Will, sus pequeñas sonrisas.

Hannibal está cautivado por sus propias emociones, enramadas a la fascinación y deseo de amistad que siente y que se agudizan así, queriendo sin saber qué meta.

Una despedida simple, en la puerta; Will y gestos torpes, tan naturales en él. Hannibal lo ve partir, algo moviéndose en su interior, molesto por no comprender el origen de su molestia.

Y ahora, horas después con el teléfono en sus manos, el aliento congelándose en su boca pese al calor de su habitación.

Ha sido rey de sus impulsos, de sus manipulaciones. Incluso cuando los objetivos no han surgido como sí los ha dibujado, ha llegado a ellos por sus contingencias.

Pero ahora, la voz de Crawford lo atraviesa, el tono amargo y preocupado, explicando de nieve y convulsiones, de Will Graham internado en cuidados intensivos.

—Sospechan que debe ser alguna causa neurológica, pero no pueden arriesgarse a nada hasta que baje la hinchazón de su cerebro. Fue todo tan repentino —Lo escucha de lejos, algo más fuerte sonando, podría ser la sangre en sus oídos. Llamativo, ni matando su pulso se ha elevado.

—¿Hannibal?

Cierra los ojos, su palacio expandiéndose—. Perdóname Jack, es una noticia desagradable. ¿Nos podemos encontrar allá? Mis contactos podrían tener mayor información. 

Los hechos son simples: Will Graham chocó en el viaje de regreso a su casa, lo más probable es que una más de sus alucinaciones auditivas o visuales provocó el incidente, terminando en una convulsión y pérdida del control del auto. Pese a presentar diversas lesiones de traumatismo, principalmente en su torso y pierna derecha, es la lesión craneal la peligrosa, un maldito edema.

-

-

-

Jack luce demacrado mientras conversa con una Alana pálida.

(Por un momento siente algo oscuro poseerlo al ver que Jack le avisó primero a ella).

Camina con pasos firmes, tan bien vestido de persona, escondiendo cada sentimiento que desde haber contestado bailan en un terremoto dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Han habido más noticias? —pregunta tras saludarlos, listo para hacer uso de sus credenciales en conseguir lo que debe.

Alana lo mira con ojos rojos y un pequeño mohín en sus delicados labios—. Sigue en la UCI, estamos esperando por un nuevo scan que permita saber si puede ser intervenido.

Jack se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz—. Temen que pueda ser algún un tumor o infección. Lo que sí está claro es que es físico el problema, no algún mal mental.

Aunque está listo para plantear su ignorancia mantiene silencio, atrapado en el olor a medicamentos y muertes. En cómo su mente relaciona los aromas a Will.

Por un momento se plantea no solo pedir los antecedentes clínicos, sino que solicitar unirse al equipo y tratar a Will, ver con sus propios ojos el procedimiento. Pero solo se queda en un pensamiento la idea, irracional.

Termina sentándose con Alana mientras Jack viaja a Quantico, conversando de nimiedades sin interés.

Debe pensar con frialdad, las posibilidades de que Will se recupere se vuelven escasas, lo sabe desde la convicción de su propia práctica sanitaria. O incluso, si lo hace, probablemente no sea el mismo con el que cenó anoche.

Debe pensar en todo eso, pero su cerebro sigue pegado en detalles. En cómo Will se veía antes de salir por su puerta; una mirada furtiva y labios inclinados a entregarle una sonrisa.

Es el inicio a una epifanía que no quiere recibir. Que detiene y atrapa entre sus habitaciones.

No le servirá más Will. 

Por supuesto que es amargo, ha invertido tiempo y convicción en esta empresa. Ha encontrado a alguien interesante que ha despertado su fascinación y deseo por conectar y probar lo que es la amistad.

(Pero su mente retorna a Will y a ese gesto antes de partir, sus ojos en el suelo y luego en él, en su nariz, en su mentón, hasta posarse en su propia vista y de ahí la comisura de su boca levantándose. Piensa en su compañía).

Necesita analizar la modificación de sus planes tan bien diseñados. En la adaptación de su meta.

-

-

-

Alana le asegura que debe volver a su casa y dormir. Ella misma ya lo hizo, tornándose con Jack y con Beverly Katz. Recuerda también haber visto a los otros investigadores del equipo.

No es como si no haya regresado a su hogar. Se ha bañado y vestido. Pero necesita estar más tiempo acá.

El edema bajó lo suficiente en las últimas 24 horas para que administraran lo necesario para introducirlo en un coma artificial. Están esperando para comenzar el tratamiento hacia la descubierta encefalitis. 

Es un mejor escenario del que podría haber sido.

Un diagnóstico que sin embargo solo provoca dos estados en él: un alivio torpe y sinsentido; y algo más, algo que se lo come por dentro, que no le permite descansar.

—Hannibal, sé que estas preocupado, pero pasaron las 48 horas de mayor riesgo. Will se repondrá —la voz de Alana es suave al igual que su expresión al hablarle mientras se sienta a su lado, café enfriándose en sus manos.

Tiene que recordar el gesto que necesita poner en rostro, su cuero social estirándose frente al poco interés que tiene de conversar—. Lo comprendo, solo que no querría perderme de algún avance —finge humildad, notando la simpatía en el rostro femenino.

—No te perderás de nada, ambos sabemos que esto no será tan simple como unos días, que Will necesitará de al menos semanas así. 

Su mentón se aprieta, un músculo en su quijada. Asiente con simpleza, levantándose tranquilo, sacándose polvo invisible de sus pantalones. Se despide cordial para regresar a su casa.

Sus planes no se han divorciado tanto de la realidad. Posiblemente Will se reponga de manera correcta, un daño ínfimo versus a lo que podría haber sucedo. Entiende muy bien aquello.

Sin embargo poco importa su propia comprensión mientras bebe de su buen vino mirando al fuego, el tumultuoso dolor que lo persigue desde hace días, desde haber recibido la llamada, haciendo eco en su cuerpo; la molestia, las emociones, la fascinación. 

¿En qué momento Will Graham dejó de ser un peón curioso y llamativo? Esto es más que querer probar la línea de su amistad, que entender su mente.

Le es imposible no fijarse en esa última noche sin que se le seque la garganta, sin que algo retumbe en su pecho. Y es vergonzoso el nivel de sentimentalismo que lleva experimentando: el temor que lo poseyó con desagrado al escuchar la voz de Crawford, al contemplar un futuro donde nunca más podría observar a Will mirarlo a los ojos. 

Y es que la epifanía lo persigue, imposible de silenciarla. Apuntándolo a esta inconveniente compasión que se hace cargo, que ha crecido por tiempo y tiempo, quizás desde el primer momento en el que vio a Will.

Porque no es solo fascinación, ni un deseo de amistad. Es algo más, es una sensación cálida que lo embarga, que lo secuestra.

Es lo más similar al _amor_.

Creía que le era imposible sentirse así, sus emociones enmudecidas por su naturaleza. ¿Pero que más que amor puede ser este vaivén terrible que lo consume? El hambre que siente, el deseo y el afecto, sí, el desnudo cariño que lo hace temblar al pensar en Will.

Y es la otra cara de la epifanía, lo que ha sabido desde iniciar sus manipulaciones con tanta facilidad, Will Graham un cordero tan deseoso de compañía. El recíproco interés; esa adorable necesidad en esos ojos azules, en sus visitas imprevistas, en su confianza tan entregada.

Por eso no puede deshacerse de la obsesión por esos últimos instantes, por esos segundos que se expanden en su palacio al replicar aquella noche: la mirada de Will encontrándose intencionalmente con la suya, esa sonrisa suave en sus labios, marcando pequeños hoyuelos, la clara timidez amorosa de también querer algo más.

-

-

-

Pasa los siguientes días evitando ir al hospital. Fáciles excusas laborales, entendibles para la simpatía sagaz de Alana y Jack.

Pero sigue hundido en su casa y en su rutina como un vulgar personaje gótico de novela, componiendo y ahogándose en arte, buscando dar luz a estos sentimientos. 

Es irónico que un monstruo como el que reconoce ser, más allá del bien y el mal, de lo moral y grotesco, se vea acechado por la ignorancia de sí mismo. Piensa en detalles, anodinos como puedan ser, tratando de grabar el momento en que perdió control de este camino.

Pero es peor cuando lo que lo acecha es algo como contrición. No reconoce lo que es, solo sospecha que se trata de una emoción parecida al remordimiento (y cuán raro es sentirse así, décadas en las que nunca se ha arrepentido de nada).

Cierra los ojos y retrocede en el tiempo a esa noche: ahí no se ve reaccionar con la frialdad acostumbrada pero aun transpirando calidez pese a sí mismo, despidiendo a Will como ocurrió, sino que uniendo los pasos que los separan para tomar su mejilla con suavidad, acariciar la pequeña barba.

Cree que si hubiese realizado la acción Will no se habría negado, que podría haber probado sus labios, haber respirado su aroma afiebrado, haberlo llevado al día siguiente al hospital.

A veces piensa más atrás, en tantas oportunidades. ¿Cómo podría suponer que terminaría queriendo tanto, que existía esta capacidad dentro de sí tan llena de necesidad y de hambre?

¿Cómo puede pensar en ir a ver a Will, cuando el solo hecho de caminar por esos pasillos sanitizados le generan más de este dolor?

No es como si esto lo cambiara porque todavía pretende buscar un conejillo y culparlo. Pero no puede ser Will, no su Will, nunca su Will. Ya una suficiente desesperación desgarrada lo somete al entender con lo que jugó, que puso en el tablero a un peón que debió ser siempre su reina.

Necesita prepararse bajo esto nuevo paradigma, bajo la intensa plenitud que le genera entender por fin estas nuevas emociones, jurándose a sí mismo no experimentar de forma descuidada nunca más con su gran amor. Porque cuando Will despierte del coma, deberá estar listo para iniciar su verdadero cortejo.

Hacerse cargo de esta inconveniente compasión. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh estaba viendo gifs para continuar con mis smuts y me he topado con los de la S1 donde Hannibal ES TAN DESGRACIADOOOOO. Necesitaba una historia donde decidiera solo amar a Willcito y no andarle provocando convulsiones o rompiéndole el corazón.  
> Además, ayyy que me fascina escribir sobre Hannibal sintiendo emociones fuertes por primera vez que no se puede explicaaaar. Es lo que más me atrae de su arco argumental <3


End file.
